


My Last Breath

by xtremeroswellian



Series: My Last Breath [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ice Castle, Mentions of Multiple Dimensions, Prophecies, Spoilers through "Splinter", This Takes Place Instead of "Solitude", character death is temporary, mentions of Lois Lane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe proves to Clark how important he is to her, and to the world.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Clark Kent, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Mentions of Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Series: My Last Breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721134
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. This is the first story in a trilogy. Please know I wrote this trilogy in 2006 and the third one is incomplete. :/

_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

“Stay with me,” Clark whispered urgently, cradling her small, frail body in his arms as he knelt on the frozen Fortress ground.

“You’re okay,” she murmured, relief clear despite how strained her voice was.

“I’m gonna get you to a hospital.” He swallowed hard, a tear trickling down his cheek.

“They can’t help me.” She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. “It’s okay, Clark.”

“No, it’s not,” he choked out, shaking his head.

A faint, but sad smile touched her lips. “I love you.” Despite how weak she was, despite how quickly what was left of her life force was draining from her, she managed to reach up and touch his cheek. Her hazel eyes glittered with tears. “It’s always been you, Clark.”

“Don’t leave me. Please,” he whispered, cradling her closer to him. “I need you.” Without thinking about it, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes drifted shut and she kissed him back softly as she felt the world slowly slipping from her grasp. Her hand dropped away from his face and hung limply at her side.

“Chloe! No! Chloe! Wake up!” He shook her gently, pressed his ear against her heart. Sorrow unlike anything he’d ever felt before ripped through him. “NOOOOOOO!” he screamed, her lifeless body pressed against his chest.

And then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Hours Earlier  
Smallville, Kent Farm, 9:42 p.m.**

Chloe drew in a deep breath of the fresh air, gazing up at the stars as she and Clark walked side by side. “I almost forgot what the stars looked like.”

He glanced at her. “Yeah, you can’t really see them in the city, I guess.”

Wrapping her arms around herself, she was silent for a moment. “I’ll always be a city girl at heart, but…I kinda miss this place when I’m in Metropolis.”

“Smallville? Or our farm?” Clark teased with a smile.

She smirked, shaking her head a bit. She couldn’t really answer that question without making an uncomfortable silence ensue, so she chose to remain quiet and let the warm, comfortable one take place instead.

“So not to be rude or anything, but what brought you to Smallville today anyway?”

Chloe shrugged slightly. “My only class was canceled so I guess I figured I’d come see what was happening on our leafy little hamlet.”

Clark grinned. “So you did miss it.”

“I’d smack you but it’d probably just hurt my hand,” she said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled. “So…what’s Lana up to tonight?” he asked casually.

Sighing very softly it was inaudible to him, she forced a smile. “Studying, I suppose. If she hadn’t been I would have brought her with me.” It pained her to say the words she knew he wanted to hear.

He nodded and they fell silent once more.

“Well, I should probably--” Before she had a chance to finish, a bright, streaking light flashed through the sky.

“Chloe!” Clark moved so quickly she didn’t know what was happening until she was on the ground beneath him. She felt a faint vibration and at first she assumed it was just the thundering of her heart against her ribcage. Wincing as she shifted, trying to move, she realized that Clark wasn’t moving.

Biting down hard on her lip, she managed to pull herself out from underneath him, quickly looking at Clark. He lay unconscious on the ground, his jacket singed with burn marks. Her eyes widened. “Clark!” She looked toward the house. It was much too far to get anyone’s attention simply by yelling.

Her heart pounding heavily in her chest, she used all her strength to turn him over. She reached down and touched his face. “Clark! Clark! Wake up,” she said urgently, trying not to freak out. Just as she was about to make a run for the Kent’s house to get his parents, his eyes fluttered open, a confused expression settling on his face.

“Chloe?”

“Oh thank God,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Frowning a little, he slowly sat up. “What happened?”

“I think you were struck by lightening.” She touched the sleeve of his now-burned red jacket.

Clark’s frown deepened and he looked up at the clear sky, the stars glittering above them like diamonds.

She followed his gaze, feeling more than a little unsettled. “We should get you to the house.” She stood up slowly and he followed suit, looking a bit unsteady. Without thinking about it, she slid an arm around his waist as if her physical presence could really support his.

They made it to the house within moments, and considering he’d been struck by some strange random bolt of lightening, she figured that was good timing. “Mrs. Kent! Mr. Kent!” she called urgently.

“Chloe?” Martha turned to look at them, her eyes widening. “Jonathan!”

“Mom, I’m--” Clark began.

“We think he was hit by lightening,” Chloe said cutting him off.

“Oh my God.” Martha moved over to her son’s side, looking into his eyes. Jonathan stepped into the kitchen, frowning at the sight of Clark’s burned jacket.

“What happened?”

Clark sighed softly. “Chloe thinks I was hit by lightening.”

“Lightening? But it’s completely clear out,” he said, frowning.

“I didn’t realize you could even be hurt by lightening.” Chloe’s voice was very quiet, her eyes fixed on his face.

“I didn’t either.” His eyebrows furrowed. “But really…I feel fine.”

“What about your powers?” Martha asked worriedly.

Clark concentrated for a moment while the three of them looked on. “X-ray vision still works. And I’m guessing the others do too.”

“Maybe there was some Kryptonite outside somewhere?” Chloe asked, chewing on her lower lip.

“On the farm?” Jonathan raised his eyebrows, then shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, then what else could it be?” Clark asked, looking almost as worried as Chloe.

“I don’t know,” he answered grimly.

There was a long moment of silence.

“I’ll go see Professor Fine in the morning.”

“Son, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“Dad, he’s Kryptonian, like me. If anyone knows about what other weaknesses I might have, it’s him.”

“Clark, do you know for sure he’s trustworthy?” Martha’s voice was quiet.

“He saved my life,” Clark pointed out, turning to glance at Chloe for support.

She managed a small, uneasy smile, still shaken by the sight of Clark lying unconscious on the ground. Because of her. Because he’d thrown himself on top of her so she wouldn’t get hurt. Of course, Clark apparently had no idea that he would be either. Not that that would have stopped him. She had no doubts he still would have saved her over himself--that’s just the kind of guy Clark Kent was.

That was just the kind of guy she had fallen for so long ago.

“Clark has a point,” she said softly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a look. “Just don’t give him all your trust until you make sure he’s earned it,” he said quietly.

Chloe winced a little, feeling as though those particular words were somehow aimed at her even though she knew she was being paranoid. “I should get back to Metropolis.” She hesitated, looking up at Clark once more. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Clark offered her a smile. “I’m fine, Chloe. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “You saved my life. Again.”

A faint blush touched his cheeks and he hesitated only a second before giving her a hug. “Have a safe trip back. Call me and let me know you made it?”

“Absolutely.” She looked past him to his parents. “Bye, Mrs. Kent, bye Mr. Kent.”

“Goodnight, Chloe,” Martha said warmly and Jonathan smiled at her, waving.

Swallowing hard, she made her way out to her car. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

“Professor? Can I talk to you?” Clark waited until all the other students had filtered out of the class before approaching Milton Fine, somewhat warily. He wasn’t used to trusting people who were practically strangers, and despite the fact that Fine had saved his life and was also from the same planet as Clark was, he could hear his parents’ warnings echoing in his mind.

“I wondered when you were going to come see me,” Fine said, sliding his notes into his briefcase and looking up at Clark.

He glanced toward the door, making sure no one was within earshot. “Something happened to me last night.”

Fine’s eyebrows furrowed. “What happened?”

Clark quickly described what had taken place, and he watched as Fine’s expression turned grim. “You know something.”

“I think it’s too soon to jump to any conclusions. What you’ve said is unusual, but not unheard of.”

“So this has happened before?”

Fine hesitated, then nodded. “Yes.”

“To you?”

“Oh, no. Not to me.” He shook his head.

“Are there others?”

“From Krypton? Not that I’ve found. Not here.”

“Then what--”

“I’m sorry, Clark. I have an appointment,” Fine informed him, glancing at his watch. “But I’ll be in touch, don’t worry.”

* * *

Chloe sat down at her desk after getting a third cup of coffee. Sometimes she hated working the evening shift. Her body still wanted to sleep, but she was slowly becoming more accustomed to being up at all hours of the night.

“Well, well. You’ve done quite well for yourself, haven’t you?”

She started at the sound of the eerily familiar voice and quickly stood up, turning to face him. Even though a couple of years had passed since everything Lionel Luthor had done to her, to her family, she still felt on edge anytime he was nearby. She wondered if that bit of fear would ever truly go away. “Mr. Luthor. What are you doing here?” Her voice was tense.

“Relax, Ms. Sullivan.” He smiled at her but she didn’t return the gesture.

Behind her, her right hand slipped into her purse and grabbed her cell phone, preparing to hit the speed dial button if she needed to. “What do you want?” she asked warily, her fingers tightening around her cell.

He looked around the nearly empty newsroom. “Well, to congratulate you, first of all.” He smiled that same creepy smile once more, then refocused his gaze on her once more. “And to give you the story of a century.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“It’s one I’m sure you’ll be very interested in.” He sat down on the corner of the desk behind hers. “Something strange is happening at Central Kansas.”

“Mr. Luthor, in case you’re not aware, I don’t go to Central Kansas,” she informed him.

“Of course not. A brilliant, talented girl like yourself…your efforts shouldn’t be wasted on something as asinine as a community college.” He shook his head. “No, you’re right where you belong. You have a great future ahead of you here at the Daily Planet. I can feel it.”

Chloe was silent, watching him carefully.

“But this is one story you won’t want to pass up.” He leaned toward her a little. “There’s a man at Central Kansas who can do some amazing things. Like catching cars, and shooting fire from his eyes.”

She felt the blood drain from her face. Oh, God. She didn’t know how, but somehow Lionel Luthor knew Clark’s secret. Think, Sullivan, think, she commanded herself. “Well, Central Kansas is in Smallville, meteor-freak capital of the world,” she said calmly. “Do you have any proof?”

“No, he’s far too clever to be caught.”

She silently thanked God for that. “So why are you bringing this to me?”

“Because I know your interest lies in the…eccentric and not the mundane.” He picked up a newspaper and held it up. “Like obituaries and wedding announcements.”

“So does this meteor-freak have a name?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest and silently apologizing to Clark.

Lionel smiled. “Of course. His name is Milton Fine.”

* * *

“So what did he say?” Jonathan folded his arms across his chest, gazing at his son.

“He said he’d be in touch. That…he had an appointment right then. So I guess I’m just supposed to wait to hear from him.”

“I still don’t think we should trust him. We’ve seen what others from Krypton have done, what they’re capable of…”

“Jonathan, Clark’s also from Krypton,” Martha said quietly. “We can’t judge an entire race based on the actions of a few.”

“Clark was raised by loving parents who had high moral values. We don’t know anything about this Milton Fine. I don’t like it, Martha.”

“Dad--” Clark closed his eyes quickly, swaying slightly on his feet.

“Clark?” His eyebrows furrowed.

The glass he’d been holding fell to the ground and shattered on the floor. When he collapsed onto the tile beside it, several pieces cut into his skin.

“Clark!” Martha screamed.

* * *

“Well, is he all right?” Chloe felt her stomach clench as Martha told her about Clark passing out in the kitchen.

“He’s been in and out of consciousness. And he says he doesn’t have his powers,” she whispered, tears obvious in her voice.

She swallowed hard. “What can I do?”

“Nothing, really. We don’t know what to do. I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Yeah, of course…um…thanks, Mrs. Kent,” she murmured, slowly hanging up the phone a moment later. She stared at her computer screen for a moment, feeling dazed and numb. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Martha draped a cool washrag over Clark’s face as he lay on the couch. He was burning up with fever and there was a small symbol on his neck. Despite the fact he could read the Kryptonian alphabet, he hadn’t recognized it when he’d looked at it in the small mirror she’d brought him earlier. It hadn‘t been ten minutes later that he‘d fallen asleep. “We’re gonna figure this out,” she murmured, trying to ignore the fear that was pushing at the edges of her consciousness.

“How’s he doing?” Jonathan asked, returning with a cup of tea for her and looking every bit as worried as she felt.

She swallowed hard, then shook her head a little. “He hasn’t woken up.”

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Jonathan, maybe we should contact Milton Fine,” she whispered.

“I don’t know, Martha.”

“What other choice do we have?” She looked up at him. “He may be the only one who knows what’s going on.”

At that moment the doorbell rang, and frowning, Jonathan gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading over to answer it. An unfamiliar man stood before him. “Can I help you?”

“My name is Milton Fine,” he said calmly.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment, then turned to look at Martha. “What are you doing here?”

“Clark’s friend…I think she said her name was…Chloe? She sent me. She’s very worried about Clark.” He gazed at Jonathan intently. “And I think I can help.”

“Jonathan,” Martha whispered.

Drawing in a breath, he slowly stepped aside to let the Kryptonian into his house. He shut the door behind him, watching as he approached Clark.

Martha swallowed hard, placing a soft kiss on Clark’s cheek before moving away to give Fine room.

Fine sat down in the chair she’d vacated and his gaze instantly fell onto the mark on Clark’s neck. “When did this appear?”

“Just a little while ago. Maybe an hour.”

“We haven’t much time.”

“What do you mean?” Jonathan asked, shaking his head.

“I’ve seen this symbol before.” Fine looked at the two of them grimly. “It’s one of the ones Jor-El uses to mark people with. It’s a symbol of…death.”

Martha’s eyes filled with tears. “What?”

“Why would Jor-El want to kill his own son?” Jonathan questioned.

Fine drew in a breath. “Because Jor-El was a tyrant. A dictator--an evil one. Anyone who didn’t agree with him, or follow his orders received the same fate. Death. Jor-El sent Kal-El to earth to take it over and to turn it into the next Krypton. My guess is somewhere along the way he’s realized his son isn’t going to do as he intended for him to do. And now he’s dying.”

“What can we do?” Martha whispered, trembling.

“If Jor-El follows form, somewhere on this planet there’s a Fortress that only Clark has been to. If I can get there, and destroy it, it will destroy Jor-El’s only connection to this planet and to your son. It’s the only way to save Kal-El.”

“His name is Clark,” Jonathan said quietly.

“Of course. I’m sorry,” Fine amended. He studied them. “Do you know of such a place?”

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look.

“There’s a cave at the edge of town.” All three turned to see Clark struggling futilely to sit up.

“Clark!” Martha quickly moved to his side, feeling his skin, which was warmer than ever.

“You’re in no condition to go there,” Fine informed him. “Trying will only worsen your symptoms.”

“But you can go?”

Fine looked hesitant. “If that’s what you want.”

“There’s a key. In the loft in the barn,” Clark whispered, lying back down. “Octagonal. It’s the only way to get there.”

Nodding, Fine stood up. “Don’t worry, Clark. I’ll take care of everything.” And without another word, he was gone.

* * *

Chloe stood on the Kent’s doorstep. It was nearly 10 p.m. and she’d broken every speed limit between Metropolis and Smallville to make it there so quickly. Somehow she’d managed not to get a ticket. She was willing to bet that short of Clark’s super-speed, she’d made the trip faster than anyone else ever had. She knocked again, suddenly not caring if she woke anyone. She needed to see Clark.

“Chloe?” Jonathan Kent looked surprised as he opened the door to let her in.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but I had to see him.” Her voice was barely audible.

He managed a small smile, his eyes filled with warmth. “Come on in, Chloe. You know you’re welcome here anytime.”

She tried to smile but couldn’t manage it, moving past him and shrugging out of her coat. She could see him lying asleep on the sofa, Martha Kent beside him, holding onto his hand. She looked up and offered Chloe a faint smile and Chloe could see her own fears reflected in Mrs. Kent’s eyes.

“Chloe, would you like some coffee?” she asked softly.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Chloe murmured.

“Of course it’s not.” Martha stood up. “Why don’t you sit with him?”

Swallowing hard, she nodded and sat down at Clark’s side, gazing at him intently. A sick feeling of déjà vu washed over her and she had to fight to hold back tears. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, reaching out and touching his hand, startled by how warm it was. It almost felt like his skin was on fire. “Oh, my God,” she whispered inaudibly.

When she opened her eyes again, they narrowed in on the symbol on his skin and she leaned forward, her eyebrows furrowing a little. “What is this?” she whispered, knowing Jonathan was only a few feet away.

He hesitated. “The Kryptonian symbol for death, apparently.”

Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes, the color draining from her face.

“He’s gonna be all right, Chloe,” Martha told her, returning with the mug of hot coffee and handing it to her. “Thanks to you.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Me?”

“Well, yes…you’re the one who sent Fine here to look at Clark.”

“Milton Fine?” Chloe asked, a sense of dread spreading within her.

Martha nodded. “Jor-El is upset that Clark isn’t following his destiny so, he um…did this to Clark.”

“Wait, where is Professor Fine?”

“He went to the Fortress to destroy it. He said it was the only way to save Clark,” Jonathan said.

“And he told you I sent him?” Her heart thudded against her chest.

“Chloe? What is it?” Martha asked worriedly.

She set down the mug of coffee on the table, shaking her head and heading for the door. “I’ve never met Milton Fine.” And without giving them a chance to respond, she took off out of the house toward her car.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It was all happening in a great, swooping free-fall, irreversible, free of decision, in the full pull of gravity toward whatever was to be..." -Laura Z. Hobson_

Chloe stood at the entrance of the cave, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she stared at the octagonal key embedded into what she sometimes referred to as a transport device which Clark used to get from here to the Artic. Swallowing hard she slowly reached out and picked it up.

With one hand she fingered the green meteor rock in her jacket pocket, hoping it would be enough to keep Fine at a safe distance away from her. Because otherwise…

Closing her eyes and offering a brief prayer, she slid the key back into place and a moment later she was surrounded by a brilliant white light.

Almost instantaneously she was transported to a world that was intensely cold, and in which she could see only white as far as the eyes could see. It occurred to her now that even if she did somehow manage by some miracle to stop Milton Fine from destroying the Fortress and killing Clark AND she somehow managed to actually live through that confrontation, she would freeze to death quickly.

Because Clark wasn’t there to take her home and she had no way to get back on her own.

Swallowing hard, she forced aside the thoughts. What mattered now was stopping Fine from whatever nefarious plan he had schemed that was quickly killing her best friend…killing the man she loved.

She couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t.

Even if it meant she had to pay the price…whatever that might be.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she plowed her way through the blistering cold wind and sleet, determined to get to the Fortress before it was too late. By the time she made it there, she was shivering, her lips a pale shade of blue. Looking around the Fortress wildly, she spotted who she assumed was Milton Fine, staring up into a swirling blue and white portal.

From where she stood she could just make out a face in the portal and a chill ran down her spine--and not from the cold.

“It’s almost time,” Fine said aloud and she started, thinking he’d heard her, that he knew she was there.

But instead, he was speaking to the figure in the portal.

“Soon you’ll be free and you can begin altering this planet to create a new one for our people!”

Chloe’s heart was pounding so hard she was surprised he couldn’t hear it, even over the wind and his own monologue. She stood silently, completely unsure of what to do when she heard--no…felt--a whisper against her mind. Destroy the crystal. Her eyebrows furrowing, she quickly whipped her head around, but there was no one else there.

What the hell was that? She wasn’t sure but she suddenly felt certain that was how to save Clark. Her gaze focused on the crystal sticking out of the middle of the Fortress.

She shifted her eyes to look at Fine, who was still thoroughly distracted, going on about someone named General Zod. Clutching the green rock in her pocket, she slowly, silently, made her way toward the middle of the Fortress, toward the crystal.

Her breath coming in shallow, cold breaths, she reached out and wrapped her very cold fingers around the crystal, intending to yank it out of its position.

But suddenly Milton Fine was staring at her, his dark eyes angry, murderous. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Thank God you’re not me.” She started to pull.

“No!”

She flew backwards, crashing into a wall of ice, the crystal firmly in her hand. Wincing, she reached up with her other hand to see blood on her fingers.

He towered over her, furious. “You cannot stop what’s happening, human,” he snarled hatefully.

Chloe held her breath, tightening her hand around the crystal. “I think I already did.”

Fine laughed. “Not even close. You don’t have what it takes to destroy the crystal!”

She realized he was probably right. This was no doubt a futile suicide mission. She and Clark were both going to die because she couldn’t destroy a simple crystal. Because she was only human.

He smirked, seeing the flicker of doubt in her eyes. “Such a stupid species you are. You’re supposed to be an advanced race, but you lack intelligence and strength. Even Kal-El, who was supposed to be such a great warrior is an utter failure, tainted from your kind.” He shook his head in disgust and Chloe felt herself starting to get angry.

“You don’t know the first thing about him! And his name is Clark Kent.”

He laughed at her once more. “It’s you who doesn’t know him. He’s not like you. He’s above you.”

“Is that why you’re trying to kill him?”

“On the contrary, I’m saving him from wasting his life on the likes of your pathetic race.”

“By killing him?” she pressed.

“Better dead than weak,” he said darkly, glaring at her. “Now give me the crystal.”

“No,” she said flatly, rising to her feet. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the meteor rock, holding it out toward him.

His eyes widened, but he didn’t move away like she’d assumed he would.

But the crystal in her opposite hand began to glow a bright red and her eyes widened as well, realizing it was being effected by the Kryptonite. She quickly made the connection and brought the two in contact, causing the crystal to explode instantly into millions of pieces. Her hand stung as if she’d been burned by fire and the portal vanished.

“You stupid, foolish human,” Fine whispered, approaching her. “You have no idea what you’ve just done.” Reaching back, he smacked her, breaking her nose and sending her flying back against the wall once more, moaning in pain as blood trickled down her face.

* * *

Martha’s eyes widened as the mark on Clark’s neck disappeared. “Jonathan!”

“It’s gone,” he said in amazement.

She reached out and touched his forehead. “His fever’s gone, too.”

“Clark?”

Their son’s body jerked violently as he remained unconscious and then he lay still once more.

* * *

Fine crossed the space between them and picked Chloe up by her throat, tightening his grip. “Kal-El could never love you,” he whispered into her ear. “It doesn’t matter what you do. His destiny lies elsewhere. All you’ve done is get yourself killed.”

She choked, trying to pry his hands off her neck to no avail. Her eyes watered, her tears freezing on her cheeks immediately. After a moment, she stopped struggling. He was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do stop him.

But she’d done what she came to do. She’d saved Clark’s life. She knew it without question. He would be all right now.

This time when Fine threw her, she hit her head hard on the frozen ground. And the world went from white to pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hold onto me, love  
You know I can’t stay long_

Clark looked around the world of white coldness, utterly confused. One moment he’d been having feverish dreams and the next he was somehow standing outside the Fortress of Solitude, which had apparently not been destroyed.

He turned his head a little, hearing a faint sound from inside. Growing more confused, he stepped into the Fortress and spotted Milton Fine standing over a crumpled body on the ground. His heart surged. “Chloe!” He rushed forward. “What the hell did you do to her?” he demanded.

But Fine made no acknowledgement of his presence, and a moment later, he was gone. Just…gone.

“Chloe!” Kneeling down beside her, his eyes widened in horror as he spotted the blood on her face. “Oh, God.” He touched her face. “Can you hear me?”

“Clark?” Her voice was barely audible, and her eyes remained shut.

“It’s me, I’m right here.” He swallowed hard, scanning her body with his x-ray vision. Her nose was broken in addition to several broken ribs and she was bleeding internally. “No,” he whispered, his heart speeding up. “Stay with me.”

* * *

“Clark? Can you hear me? Clark?” Martha shook him gently, then looked up at Jonathan in desperation. “I don’t understand what’s happening. His fever’s gone, the symbol’s gone…why isn’t he waking up?”

“I don’t know, Martha,” he said with worried eyes. “Clark? Son?”

* * *

_All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I’m not afraid_

“It’s cold,” she murmured, though she didn’t even have enough energy left to shiver.

“It’s gonna be okay, Chlo.” He was afraid to pick her up, afraid he’d make things worse, cause her pain. But if he didn’t get her to a hospital, she was going to die.

“You’re okay?”

“I’m fine, I promise. But right now we have to get you help.” He hesitantly scooped her body into his arms, making her cry out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I have to…”

“You’re okay,” she murmured and he realized she was just barely maintaining consciousness.

“Stay with me,” Clark whispered urgently, cradling her small, frail body in his arms as he knelt on the frozen Fortress ground.

“You’re okay,” she murmured once more, relief clear despite how strained her voice was.

“I’m gonna get you to a hospital.” He swallowed hard, a tear trickling down his cheek.

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
Holding my last breath_

“They can’t help me.” She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. “It’s okay, Clark.”

“No, it’s not,” he choked out, shaking his head.

A faint, but sad smile touched her lips. “I love you.” Despite how weak she was, despite how quickly what was left of her life force was draining from her, she managed to reach up and touch his cheek. Her hazel eyes glittered with tears. “It’s always been you, Clark.”

“Don’t leave me. Please,” he whispered, cradling her closer to him. “I need you.” Without thinking about it, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes drifted shut and she kissed him back softly as she felt the world slowly slipping from her grasp. Her hand dropped away from his face and hung limply at her side.

“Chloe! No! Chloe! Wake up!” He shook her gently, pressed his ear against her heart. Sorrow unlike anything he’d ever felt before ripped through him. “NOOOOOOO!” he screamed, her lifeless body pressed against his chest.

And then the world went black.

_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

* * *

Clark sat up on the sofa, a scream tearing from his throat. “Chloe!”

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams  
Will leave you hear  
But still you wake to know the truth  
No one's there_

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me as you  
Fade to black_


	6. Chapter 6

Clark sat on the sofa completely still, staring blankly at the floor as his mother sat beside him, an arm on his shoulder. “We don’t know anything for sure, Clark,” she kept telling him.

But he knew. He didn’t understand how it had happened, but he had been there, holding her in his arms as the life drained out of her. His best friend in the world had died in his arms because she’d saved his life.

And now? He felt numb, and empty.

But most of all he felt guilty. He should never have allowed Chloe to get so involved in his life. Because if he hadn’t, she’d still be alive. How was he going to explain all of this to people? How was he going to tell Gabe Sullivan that his only daughter was dead?

Worse yet…how was he going to explain it to Lois?

Feeling ill, he quickly shut his eyes, tuning out his parents’ voices. His dad had been trying to call Chloe for the last half hour but he knew there wouldn’t be any answer.

She was gone.

Of all the people he’d been able to save, why couldn’t he save her too?

He swallowed hard and rested his face in his hands.

He was never going to be able to forgive himself for this.

Never.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, and she stood completely still, afraid if she moved the earth would open up and swallow her.

She wasn’t alone. She didn’t hear anyone and she couldn’t see anything, but she felt a presence close by. So close that the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Trembling, she forced herself to take a deep breath. “Who’s there?” She was proud that her voice came out as strong and unwavering as it had.

“I am impressed,” a voice said and she tried to determine where it was coming from, but it was impossible to tell. It seemed like it was all around her, and not coming from any one direction.

“Fantastic. I’m really happy about that. Who are you?” Chloe demanded.

“I am Jor-El, father of Kal-El.”

She sucked in a breath. Okay, she hadn’t been expecting that. “Um…nice to meet you?”

The voice laughed briefly. “You have passed the test, Chloe Sullivan.”

“What test?” She shook her head, now thoroughly confused.

“You have proved your devotion and loyalty to my son, Kal-El. You were willing to sacrifice your life to save his. You are a unique member of your kind.”

Unnerved, she held her breath for a moment. “Okay, so I passed the test,” she said slowly. “What does that mean?”

“You love my son.” It wasn’t a question.

Chloe closed her eyes. “Is it that apparent to everyone?” She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself. Strange that she had been in so much pain not long ago and now she felt none. Nothing made sense. “Am I dead?”

“Indeed. But you will be rewarded greatly for your loyalty.”

“What do you mean?” she asked again.

“In every dimension, Kal-El has had a group of individuals who have helped him find his destiny, and achieve it. You are the only Chloe Sullivan who has been part of that group in any universe.”

Her heart was feeling heavy. She had no real idea what he was talking about, and she sincerely hoped the afterlife wasn’t always this mind boggling.

“On every dimension, his parents have been part of that group. But there has always consistently been one other of your kind who has been at his side. A woman.”

She swallowed hard. Lana. Apparently Lana was Clark’s destined one even in parallel universes.

“It is not Lana Lang.”

Chloe started, her eyes widening. “Are you reading my mind?”

“Her name is Lois Lane.”

At that, she laughed. “Lois Lane. My cousin is Clark’s other helper?” She tried to absorb that, but she couldn’t in a million years imagine her cousin ever finding out Clark’s secret or wanting to, for that matter. Most of the time they could barely stand one another.

“Not on this dimension. And never has she proven her loyalty so thoroughly as you, Chloe Sullivan.”

Raking a hand through her hair, she shook her head. “Forgive me, but I have no idea what all this is supposed to--”

“He depends upon you much more than you ever though possible. Without you, Kal-El will not find his destiny on this earth.”

“Well I think it’s a little too late for that,” she said, frustrated. “I’m dead.”

“No. You are destined.”

With a flash of blinding light, Chloe felt herself falling rapidly toward a destiny she didn’t understand.

Toward a fate she wasn’t convinced was supposed to be hers.

And yet she wasn’t afraid.


End file.
